Say Hello! The Spin Off
by Sonsasu The Gray Dragon
Summary: Some things an Elder does, should never be viewed, least said viewer, wishes an "interesting" punishment for doing so.


**Say Hello!**

**The Spin Off**

**By, Sonsasu**

* * *

**Human**

* * *

There are, quite literally, unlimited tastes one can adore, pine after, and pursue with enthusiasm. Yet there are simpler things, which in turn mutate common taste buds into a writhing mass of rapturous dancers eager for their treat. Amusingly enough, what seduces this reaction to reality, is the mentioning of a word, one word that can summon drool to lather a parched mouth, one simple, marvelous word.

Pizza…and just because it is such a wonderful ideal, such an exquisite thing to say, let us repeat that, Pizza.

With a coupon held between a forefinger and thumb, Sonsasu continued to fan her warm face. Seconds later, she finished her order over the phone.

Thirty two fifty for six giant sized pizzas with extra cheese and pepperoni was perfect.

Settling the earpiece back in its ebon cradle, which sat on an equally jet colored, marble kitchen counter, she halted in her fanning. During her phone call, silence had descended, not a comforting thing when you have two…odd guests. Leaning backwards, she peered around the wooden arch leading into the spacious front room.

Relaxed in the middle of the floor, like a pair of sleeping puppies, a _laughable_ thought, two Yautja males reclined on one another, well…in a sense. Frozen Heart, an eight-foot goliath, wrapped in slabs of concrete hard muscle, prone to a _very_ combustible temper, and gorgeous ice-blue eyes, currently was playing the function of a pillow. On his stomach, Grinning Fangs, a burnt orange colored young blood, had rested his head atop the abdominal plane.

It was funny, Sonsasu mused, that these two appeared so passive.

In the movies, a Predator was something of a furious nature, a frightening foreign monster, a merciless, skilled hunter in pursuit of worthy prey. These depicted beings were creatures with no personal background, nor history of their race or culture, nothing to give an individual a peek into something that was actually a very complex, remarkable alien species.

In addition, it is upon such a thought, that they _almost,_ a very thin _almost_ mind you, seemed human.

Growls, clicks, barks, body motions, and hand signs, made up their language, and she would have believed that this barrier would have been the main thing to separate human from Yautja. Turns out, the Elder, Frozen Heart, the ivory skinned, black tiger striped male, could mimic English, _almost_, flawlessly.

A frown caused her eyebrows to lower.

Now that Sonsasu's mind was pinned on this certain topic, she realized with a small surprise, that it had not been very long since she had first encountered them…

**

* * *

**

Young Blood

* * *

An annoying itch along his shin was begging for attention, a thing he loathed to offer. It meant that this required motion, and he was far too comfortable for such a thing. Unfortunately, the irksome spot refused to relent, instead, its range only increased, reaching to the back of his lower leg. With a huff, he used his foot, lightly setting the tips of his talons to the duty of scratching the unwanted irritation.

It failed to help…

His dual colored eyes opened, taking his head from Frozen Heart's stomach, he unwillingly rose. His hand sought the problem, and solved it with a few vigorous rubs. Satisfied, he was about to reclaim his former position, when he noticed the weight of a gaze.

* * *

**Human**

* * *

Although preoccupied in the replay of memory, she knew it would look like she was in fact staring at Grinning Fangs, and in a certain way, she was. It was the flickering image of him washed up on the very same beach outside her home, which caused her gaze to linger on him.

She could recall the scenes from nearly one and a half weeks ago.

* * *

**Flashback**

* * *

It was another sleepless night, another cursed, bitterly frigid night, where as was per the usual, she suffered with the lack of sleep.

In naught but a pair of warm, sky blue, thick, fuzzy pajamas, Sonsasu cradled a small ebon mug of steaming chocolate milk between her chilled hands, sipping it occasionally while idly gazing at the calm ocean. Behind the glass pane of her door-window, leaning against the cool barrier, her eyes drifted away, drawn from the lazily lapping waves, to the starry midnight sky.

What she saw on the other hand, caused her eyebrows to elevate themselves nearly to her hairline. Either she was watching the furiously flaming mass of a starship hurtle toward the vast body of water, or there was a very good hallucinatory element in her drink…

The roaring object in question struck the water like a demented skipping stone from hell, it bounded atop the surface several times, before violently shooting across it like an uncontrolled, high-powered skiff. Ultimately, something forced its nose to pitch. It flipped as though role-playing the ideal of a coin toss, and that steady rolling was all it took. Once the sickening momentum lessened, the amorphous sea swallowed the remaining figure of the ship, like a pebble cast, then sinking into thick molasses.

Sonsasu stood shock still, limbs trembling, yet atrociously frozen, while her heart thundered and thoughts buzzed like an angry beehive in summer. Had that honestly happened? Should she call someone? What if there were people on…that thing?

Her mind felt worse than a busy walkway, too many rapid thoughts rushing for the finishing line. One severing the other so it could gain a voice to lift in a bellowing opinion, right before the confusing process repeated. However, all mental traffic came to a screeching halt as something white broke the otherwise colorless face of the water.

It came with a small start to her numbed extremities by the way it bobbed, swayed, and dipped against the aggressive currents. She knew it was not debris from the wreck. That ivory shape, lost among the lightless hue of the merciless ocean, disappeared on multiple accounts as it neared the beach with the pace of a snail. Yet it always briefly reappeared, renewing her faith just when she thought it was permanently gone, before she lost sight of it again. Her brain, although frenzied, apparently decided on one priority

She needed to help.

The mug was hazardously set on the floor and the door shoved aside, left wide open. Bare feet suddenly sinking into moist and extremely cold sand came as a brutally jarring slap to her chaotic senses. Even though the thought of "what to do," crossed her mind, pursued it with a staggering resolve, the full weight did not strike her until she stood at the lapping edge of the sloping bank.

Piercingly cold, the kind that makes muscles lock up, and ache, was the temperature of the liquid splashing against her. The repeated splattering drenched her sky blue pajama legs until they clung to her like a second, furry skin, and the howling winds did not help.

Instead, they engulfed her, drank happily of her warmth, siphoning away her body heat with greedy abandon. Yet she dismissed it, _barely_, all the while continuing to watch, waiting.

Unfortunately, the slimly figure of doubt wormed its wiggly self into her mind, nibbling its way deeper as the internal clock dial from her last sighting continued to spin in agonizingly long seconds. A section of her mind, all well and good with its many selfless intentions proceeded to pump adrenaline into her, shouting as to why she was ignoring it.

It was not as if she could dive into the water and go searching…

She was a fine swimmer, yes, but no champion strong enough to battle the insurmountable might of the ocean, let alone with another unknown weight added.

Another problem was visibility. She may as well have been looking at a mirror of the midnight sky, minus the stars and the steady shape of the crescent moon in the rippling visage of the sea.

As silence ate along her nerves, like hungry caterpillars on the edge of a leaf, she felt an uncomfortable pang arise in the pit of her stomach, right at the same time her lower legs became completely numb. Like the cruel jabs of icy needles exploding within the space of desensitized skin and muscle, hands lacking all traces of warmth, possibly made of winter burnt bone, seized her insides as a realization dawned when time reached an impossible peak.

Someone had died. No one could stay under water for so long, and endure the desperate, burning lack of oxygen.

After somehow escaping the wreckage, reaching the air above, fighting for their life, clinging to it, someone had actually just sunk, and died beneath those ostensibly calm waves. It caused a series of slow, stunned, heavy blinking, all the while the heat in her breath revealing itself in puffs of white steam like unwelcomed measurements of time.

Moreover, all she had done was stand there as an on looker…

She forcibly closed her eyes, wishing on some slim slither of hope, that person, whoever it was, had not suffered overly much. Upon will alone, not being able to feel much beyond her hips, Sonsasu turned away, intending to take leave back to her home.

Any longer out here was…extremely chancy for one with her unpredictable health record. Some part of her frantic brain demanded action when her back faced the dark ocean, that she go out and search the waters, or at least wait longer.

Barely with several steps taken, the longest traverse of seconds in her life, and the sound that could only have the description of a water-besotted sandbag slamming onto the beach, assaulted her eardrums like the angry shot of a gun in the hush of night.

It certainly made her whirl around in a heart stopping instant.

The sight before her, lying prone with salty, foamy waves tugging demandingly, _two_ large forms had just washed ashore. Her gaze swept over their backs, a nagging picture, information, and a name bellowing a warning in her brain.

Too bad for said warning, that she had a rather thick skull.

Sonsasu reclaimed her former steps, not quite sure of what she would follow up as for a reaction. Like some artificial computer, her mind began rapidly listing things to take note of, little things logged as side notes.

Among the first entry, the unconscious pair, lying side by side, was not human. Secondly, and more pressing, the largest one, had one hell of an injury.

Along the white skin, dissecting it, a deep gash split his black striped hide wide open. Kind of like some jagged crater line gruesomely decorating his back, leading directly from shoulder, to hip. The glowing neon green was making quite an impression of a gushing river spilling down his ribs, neck, and intermingling into the sand below.

Third, the other one, slimmer in built and a burnt orange hue, was apparently more aware then his friend.

The slow, unbalanced shifting of his body informed her he was attempting to rise, more or less. However, the final thing noticed, was the hand wrapped under, and around the restlessly moving arms of the smaller humanoid, who currently had managed to struggle into a pushup position. No doubt, stunned, near drown, and terribly weak, the orange male demonstrated an aimless sense, instinct alone probably forcing the need for motion into reality for survival.

Her breath steamed in front of her, curled for just a moment, and then dispersed on a sharp breeze. It was too cold, and one was going to bleed to death.

Thankful that she could not feel much, she went closer, the sand slightly yielding under her feet as she went into the brunt of the waves rushing back and fro. The helmed head, one so often seen in movies, immediately snapped to attention, and in her direction. Soulless eyes, emotionless windows made terrifying, bore into her.

Assuring words bubbled within her throat, but never had the chance to escape.

Although the fierce, empty glare of the helmet provoked self-preservation, she still went to the unoccupied arm, the bent limb now nearly buried under the loose, wet grains.

The face followed, observing.

She knelt, pushing first her hands, then arms to slip under the massive bicep of the unmoving male. Perhaps this was not what was expected, but the other got the idea. Between the two, mostly the slim one, they had literally dragged his ivory-skinned companion into the welcoming warmth, and illumination of the house.

Funny thing, a blessing must have graced Sonsasu's trembling hands in those incredibly hurried seconds, because the viscous bleeding was close enough to dance just within reach of death's cold, eternal embrace.

Ten minutes later however, felt like a damn eternity she thought.

Somehow, during that short interval of time, and an unbelievably great mess later, the grievous wound no longer spouted its owner's precious life fluids. Oh, and strangely, the two were free of sand, although…she could not quite recall how or when that happened, a mystery for later.

Through a multitude of persuasive negotiations, she coaxed, and finally convinced the younger male to convey his unconscious friend to the guest room.

Currently, she leaned against the wall of said room, watching the animation of a regular, if a bit slow, rise and fall of the broad back enveloped in deep green, winter covers. The smaller Predator in the room, sporting merely a few bumps and dusky bruises, remained standing at the bed's edge, simply staring quietly down at his prostrate comrade.

Somehow, dispite the tethered dumbbells of fatigue hanging off her, she made a silent retreat.

More than likely, he knew she was exiting the lightless room, and did not bother to look or care. Just as she reached the door, one hand resting on the pale amber colored handle, she chose to glance backwards. The orange male had transferred from standing, to being on his knees, sitting on his legs. Atop the bed, his folded forearm bore the burden of his chin, and its counterpart sat tangled in the blankets covering the white hunter.

Free hand massaging the stiffness in the back of her neck, this image was not something she would soon forget. It struck her as something appallingly familiar, a distant memory out of reach.

As it was, four days came and went.

She often felt partly trapped in the surreal imagination of a deluded maniac, high on insanity, a sugary rush, and dreams. Luckily, for the sake of sanity, it was also a time spent mainly alone. Unless it was cleaning and redressing the wound, she barely saw the young blood.

He simply hovered near his Elder. Like a mute, kicked puppy concerned for its caretaker.

She would bring him food of course, meats and fruit, only to return to the guest room, and find it untouched, setting on the bedside table where she first left it. On the fifth day, the Elder, sluggish, but oh so prideful, was out of bed, and very, _very_, hungry…

* * *

**End Flashback**

* * *

Sonsasu abandoned her uncomfortable position, and trotted over to the two. "You both know you have to hide when the pizza dude gets here, right?"

Two eyes, one a golden honeyed hue cleft with a feline pupil, and the other, a crushed jade green, immediately zoned in on her face. Grinning Fangs mandibles flexed idly, the way one might twitch their lips before a yawn. Sure enough, a mighty one caused his inner mouth to gape open, and mandibles stretch to their fullest lengths.

"We, underrrr-ssstand, Suun-aaa-suu."

She doubted he would ever pronounce her nickname correctly. She made a sound in her throat, a soft hum, before her bottom lowered to greet the floor. "What is this," Frozen Heart took a moment to consider the pronouncing of his desired words carefully, "pizza…dude, you mentioned?"

She, without thought, answered, "They bring a certain type of food to you."

Perhaps not fully satisfied with her simple reply, the usually inquisitive hunter did not press, instead he lapsed into a wordless hush once more. In the pleasant trickle of minutes slipping by, the contagious need to yawn tickled the back of her throat. When it altered to more than a tickle, she forced the widening muscles to contract, clamping down to resist the untimely inhale.

It was barely seven pm.

Eyes half hooded, she shifted positions. One drawn up knee became the resting place for her chin, and both arms held it like a weary child, where her other leg lay lax, the bare foot hooked behind her heel.

Faced with only two interesting things to look at, she none-too discreetly stared at Frozen Heart. Dreadlocks, just long enough to brush atop his shoulders, lay dispersed on the carpeted floor, spread beneath him in near semblance of a half opened fan.

Moving toward his face, decompressed from emotion, she took in the reposing visage.

Across one bony brow to lower mandible, the shallow depression of a jagged scar distorted the surrounding skin, as if pulling at the unmarred flesh. It looked like a broken talon had gone down his face. She trailed away from this, going to trace the spines decorating his tall forehead. Were the many unyielding things actually hardened hair, bone like cartilage, or exactly as they looked, quills and spines grown over time?

Sonsasu pursed her lips. It did not matter, not really.

Her gaze stirred, going downward. Why did they feel the need to clasp their throats in those black rubber band guards? Eventually, her eyes went to trace his superior muscle definition.

Muscular was certainly something she might pin to his name, given the fact just one bicep held a width wider than her thigh… Unbidden, her mouth twitched, and down she went. Sonsasu went to the trim belly with the mouth-watering image of a toned eight pack.

However, a certain someone's head interrupted her view.

Luckily, for the avoidance of embarrassment, Grinning Fangs did not seem very interested in keeping visual check on her. Given assured freedom of being undiscovered, she took the same appraisal of his appearance.

His face, unlike the older, more characterized weight Frozen Heart carried, his contained a quality of…youth. Although the facial features and the smooth rippling planes of muscle showed the absence of scars and the lining of age, he more than made up in personality for what his outward history lacked. Speaking of outward appearances, the seven-foot young blood's lean body deserved a naughty patting…

Her guilty gaze went sailing to the ceiling.

As though suddenly detecting the direction of her thoughts, Grinning Fangs choose to pry one cunning eye open. Relief all but crippled her, as the doorbell choose in that very instant to sing its little song, the announcement of food sparing her.

The two hunters on the other hand, thought differently about the noise. Like a chain reaction, they were on their feet before she could take a full inhale required of a gasp. Crouched with hands tensed, readied to do god knows what to the pizza delivery person, she sprang to her feet.

"Guys, what the hell did I say, you have to hide! Not scare the-" the doorbell gave another series of ding-dongs, "Just go hide, okay…?"

Hands held out, palms facing the two, she gave a wane smile. They softened in stance, but it was Frozen Heart, _bless him_, who first completely relaxed.

Grinning Fangs followed suit.

"Very well."

Minutes later, Sonsasu sat in the midst of the front room floor, a fearsome scowl pinching face. The Yautja wisely kept their silence in the aura of her anger.

Least they evoke it onto themselves.

Between them, six pizzas, two for each, lay at their folded legs. Placed in a triangle, the two Predators remained beside one another, both giving the occasional glance at the agitated female before them.

She could not believe, of all people to be the delivery, it had to be a former boyfriend.

Ken was not the best of people, but he still had a few redeeming points. Unfortunately, he had reinforced nearly every reason why she had left him two years ago.

Flipping open her pizza box, she willingly discarded her annoyance in exchange for the sight that greeted her.

"Dig in guys."

This received clicks bathed in confusion.

"Dig?" That one came from none other than Frozen Heart of course.

Was this what a living dictionary felt like?

"It's a figure of speech. It means to eat happily, or just to, er, well, to start eating I guess. I've never been quizzed on exactly what I say before…"

Sonsasu hefted a slice from its triangular siblings, taking a bite from the tip with cheese trails. Grinning Fangs raised the lid of his first box, peering in. She could hear his weary sniff. It created a smile, which she quickly hid behind another generous bite. If they thought she was up to something, then they would not eat, and she wanted to keep what meat remained in her house…

The younger Yautja picked one of the pieces in question up. His alien face reminded her of a hesitant child urged by his parents to try a new, foreign food.

"It's not going to return the favor Grinning Fangs."

It was comical.

His first attempt in munching on said pizza resulted in pepperoni impaled on his tusks, cheese stuck on various sections of his inner mouth, and she could not forget about the sauce. The second attempt was more successful, chewing…however, well, not so much. He swallowed the chunk, and its taste, _surprisingly_, obtained the pleased thrilling only delighted Yautja could make.

His two boxes went down without complaint.

Frozen Heart, with multiple insisting and pleas from Sonsasu and the Young Blood, conceded. He took one cautious bite, looked as if he endured individual taste buds dissolving in acid, and promptly set the piece back down.

"_At least he swallowed, no pun intended."_

Grinning Fangs immediately opted to eat it for him. Chided by Sonsasu, and in turn offered her last box, he abated with one of his famous pouts.

Another handful of sand descended the hungry throat of time's hourglass, each grain representing the passage of minutes to the closing gates of midnight.

Now in the kitchen, she finished putting away the last of Frozen Heart's semi untouched pizza. It was a pity the Elder disliked the flavor. She flipped the top door shut, and paused.

A Yautja diet mainly consisted of meat and fruits, so why did Grinning Fangs gobble down his share?

Age possibly.

She shrugged; the reason did not matter, not with the bottomless pit fed. All she had to do was head out on a meat-shopping spree for herself and Frozen Heart tomorrow. For the current moment, a full belly, and pleasantly warm, Sonsasu was more than ready for sleep.

She left the kitchen with the still sticky floor, and entered the front room, where the two seemed content enough to lay in their previous positions.

"Hey, I don't mean to sound like a mother hen, but it's bed time. I've already set up the guest rooms so you two can crash." To forego the oncoming question, she answered, "crash is another figure of speech. It means to sleep."

Grinning Fangs, like an oversized puppy who had just gorged itself into full-tummy stupidity, made a sound caught somewhere between a high-pitched whine, and a rumbling growl. Obviously, he did not want to move.

Frozen Heart gave him an incentive, if the yelp from the sharp pinch on his partly hidden backside was anything to go on.

He rolled from his back, onto hand and knees, his other gone to assess the damage afflicted to his posterior. The old hunter, not encumbered by a bloated belly full of pizza, rose much easier to his feet. The burnt orange Yautja released another of those whines before he stood.

They each parted ways, Sonsasu shaking her head as she headed to her bedroom, and the pair to theirs.

It was around the haunting hour of midnight, that she heard something.

Huddled beneath a mound of blankets, her eyelids drifted up and down, one rising slightly, while its twin fluttered between being an open slit, like two disturbed window blinds pulled at different times by a child.

"_Damn…can I ignore it? Should I, could I, would I? Eh, may as well, I have two Predators in my house…should be fine."_

Her eyes closed.

Moreover, they would have remained that way, if the image of blood and guts of some poor burglar strewn all over her house had not painted the inside of her skull in red.

They flew open.

She despised cleaning up messes.

Awake, if only in theory, she wound up with her ass in the air, chin still on the bed, and arms working to pull her to the edge of her bed. May as well say her legs were as useful as a pair of jiggling hams. A deep breath inflated her, and gave a small measure of air to her sleeping-coma induced brain.

It was oh _so_ interesting when the sheets decided they wanted to go with her, hugging her ankles as she fought to take a step out of her bedroom door. By the time she gained freedom from her unwanted clingy guest, she was half way down the hall.

She met an equally tired Grinning Fangs along her path. They shared a miserable look.

The noise continued to resonate from the kitchen, sounding like bare feet on her sticky floor, her perfect alarm system, which she _still_ needed to mop. Light illuminated the floor, extending out from the other dwelling, a glow that suffered interruption by the mass of a body. Two heads peeked around the corner leading into the occupied food area.

What their eyes beheld, could never have had a more shocking effect.

Frozen Heart, the stoic lord of rigidness, with empty bags of pizza randomly set at his feet like discarded candy wrappers, held two slices from what remained of the pizza in the fridge. He looked exactly, if not _worse_, then Grinning Fangs on his first effort to bite into his pizza. With sauce smeared around various regions of his face, a blob of it somehow on a bony eye ridge, pepperoni on both upper and lower mandibles, and just a plain mess, she doubted he would want anyone to see this little picture.

If by her count of the plastic bags, and the time it took her to function, it had not taken him a long time to go through them. She had stored the contents of one box in the freezer, and the last into the fridge…

Frozen Heart wolfed down the last pieces with enraptured abandon, a very low, but drawn-out burp escaping after he began to clean his fingers and the remains on his face. A weight along her shoulders and back, increasing by the second, caused a sharp tinge of panic to bloom throughout her body. Grinning Fangs, the orange idiot, had started to lean forward, as if he needed a better view!

She lost her balance…

Her hand landed without a sound, but where it fell was the problem. The wood beneath her palm lifted its voice in a groan of protest. That sound, that horrible, hellish sound, stopped their hearts in perfect union.

A few phrases of, uh-oh, oh crap, oh fuck, oh my dear god, failed to properly address the situation as they watched Frozen Heart slowly stand.

He turned towards their faces contorted with guilt, a look that fled in the looming presence of doom, and became gut chilling fear. Sonsasu, with a weak, nervous, crooked smile plastered on her face, already had one leg stuck out in motion.

"_Every person for themselves!"_

Oh, she was gone, straight gone baby, with Grinning Fangs hot on her heels. They made it to the sliding glass door, nearly body slamming the damn thing in their haste, Sonsasu fumbling with its lock.

Not a second too late, they heard an eardrum-splitting roar, matched with the heavy footfalls of an angry Predator, which by the way, out weighted the both of them combined.

The door was yanked open, and they spilt, as if the cold, clammy hands of death himself sought to fondle them in strange and unusual places.

Sonsasu went speeding down the opposite direction of Grinning Fangs. She figured it would offer a better chance to whomever Frozen Heart picked to go after first.

Although the sand did not help in her momentum, she still risked a neck-wrenching glance over her shoulder. She saw the fleeing orange of Grinning Fangs, and the charging white of the furious Yautja in full out pursuit.

The two appeared far enough for her tastes.

She stopped and doubled over to recapture elusive oxygen. Her hand went to squeeze at the stitch knotting up her side.

She never did like to run…

Running was something she did not do for fun, the ideal only related if someone was chasing her with a knife, screaming things about pickles and tacos, or if an eight giant Yautja was after her.

One last deep breath seemed to help loosen the pain. She straightened and turned.

Twenty shades of gray leapt to color her hair, just as a squeal exploded from her mouth. Not only was Frozen Heart running at her like an angry bull with sights set on red, he had Grinning Fangs over his shoulder, over his damn shoulder as if he weighed nothing!

She spun and took off.

If only, oh if only, her damn legs were longer and she had lain off the chocolate…

An arm snaked around her waist, the massive limb causing her to slam into it like a low hanging tree branch. When both feet took absence of the ground, and the center of her stomach suddenly bore the weight of her torso and legs, she felt the air whisk right from her lungs. To alleviate the uncomfortable pressure, the muscles in her back and squished belly strained, helping partly to right herself to a tolerable angle, and her hands sought holds to help with this endeavor.

"Frozen Heart!"

Now that his momentum had stopped, and he now stood motionless, he took a rather abrupt turn. It was a dreadful change of direction, which put the three facing toward the black body of calm water, or at least Sonsasu, Grinning Fang's bottom lacked the ability for vision.

"Oh no, oh no, no, no, no, no!"

Her panicked no's, did not help to deter him, or sooth Grinning Fangs who could not see their destination. Although kicking legs, trashing violently to the point their carrier swayed, the smaller Yautja only seemed to intensify the ivory-skinned hunter's determination.

Sonsasu on the other hand, fought dirty.

She resigned to going as far as to sink her teeth into his side, which did not break the skin, and only received a jerk, but merely because it tickled, to using her thighs and knees to ram the back of his leg, hoping to make it yield beneath his weight.

Nothing helped, nothing made him pause.

"Frozen Heart, please!"

As the distance narrowed between the cold depths, she finally went into cling mode. Anything she could get an arm or a leg around, she adhered to, not ready to suffer the punishment for spying on the old hunter.

Grinning fangs was doing the same.

His arms had wound around Frozen Heart's thick waist in a desperate last act to delay his own doom. She knew this by the orange hands locked together just below the Elder's navel.

Not even that stirred the set course of the bitch called fate.

Frozen Heart gave a harsh jerk, dislodging limbs and fingers that clung to him. She felt, and saw, as he lowered himself, turning like a baseball pitcher ready to throw an amazing toss.

Grinning Fangs, well, as you can guess, was the ball.

Upon the peak of his turn, with every ounce of his once coiled strength released, he rocketed the Young Blood like a catapult, or a slingshot, take your pick…

Sonsasu had never listened to a Predator scream before, roars of course, but never a sound quite like what she heard. If you might imagine a savage roar, now lift it several octaves, then you would have something close to what Grinning Fangs let loose as he fell. She winced when he made bodily cannonball splash.

Sonsasu made one final effort to avert disaster.

Cowardly, yes, but that damn water was too cold, even her stiff, pole-up-ass pride was kicking her in the head, demanding she play the babbling fool to avoid the water.

"Frozen Heart, please, I'm really sorry! I heard a noise and was worried. Please, anything but this! Anything! Damnit, I'll rub your feet or something!"

All throughout her speech, wiggling against the band of steel circling her waist had increased, tainted with fear as it neared the end.

Alas, now she understood why they called him, _Frozen Heart…_

She went sailing like Wonder Woman, for about three seconds, until Newton, the bastard's law of gravity kicked in. The scream that followed, would have made a banshee cover her ears and say, "shut the hell up!"

The noise cut off as her backside hit the water first, and then the rest of her body.

Cold, the kind you dread a meeting with, cold, the type that make's a man's male hood shrink to the wrinkled size of dried out worm, cold, the feeling that burns your skin like fire, yeah, that about summed it up as she scrambled to the water's surface like a drenched feline chucked in a pool.

Her head broke to the air above, with a shout of, "Oh my god, cold water, cold water!"

For the scarce seconds she bobbed in the liquid, she witnessed the retreating form of the angry male slamming the door closed behind him. Sonsasu saw enough, all but water walking to escape the icy embrace, actually passing the speeding orange Predator in her hurry.

They met the sand in equal time, shriving, stiff limbed as the movie monster Frankenstein, and very, very, wet.

Two pairs of eyes turned, Grinning Fangs mandibles convulsing in uncontrolled gestures, and his inner mouth doing a good impression of those windup toy teeth that rapidly chattered, Sonsasu doing no better.

Her frozen eyebrows drew together, "J-ju-just s-s-so-o y-you k-kn-know," an unsteady breath helped steady her, "I-I b-blame y-your ass…" The Yautja made no reply, not even a whine, she was not sure he could even form a single coherent click at this point.

They struggled with their unwilling, fuddled limbs, making their way up the beach, hoping, preying, that Frozen Heart was not so cruel as to lock the doors…

And windows…

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer-I do not own Predator

* * *

**© 2007-I own my characters Sonsasu, Ken, along with the names Grinning Fangs, Frozen Heart, and the plot-**

**-I claim my FanFiction Predator characters-**

**

* * *

**

A.N

**This is the one-shot I had promised avpke for being my 100th reviewer on Say Hello**

**And I am sorry it took so long, my life was uprooted and then shook to shambles for the longest time**

**Well, I hope you enjoyed, and that this is in line for what you asked for avpke**

**Also, yes, Say Hello is going to be updated, it's chapter is nearing completion**

**For updates on stories**

**Look at my page**


End file.
